Hush, Little Baby
by BeccaBear93
Summary: When Sana gets pregnant and then loses contact with Akito, what will happen? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Description: When Sana gets pregnant and then loses contact with Akito, what will happen?

Author's Note: Yes, I decided to do yet another Kodocha story. Okay, so… I just came up with this idea last night, and I know it's not a very original one, but I just had the sudden urge to start it, so I guess I will. This one probably won't be updated as often as A Mile in Your Shoes, but I will try to update fairly often.

By the way, in this one, Sana would be 17 and Akito would be 18... I think. Also, Akito may be a bit OOC, because I figured he would get a bit more used to showing his emotions after dating Sana for four or five years.

Dreams are in _italics, _and they can be fairly disturbing (in a violent way) just to warn you. Anyways, enjoy!

--

Sana snuck into the house and up to her room as quietly as she could, shutting the door softly behind her. Then she collapsed into her bed. It was about five in the morning, so it was a good thing that Mama and Rei didn't wake up that early.

Earlier today… Well, technically yesterday by now… She had officially graduated from high school and then spent the night with her boyfriend of about four years.

On the subject of school, Sana had been amazed that she even made passed the entrance exams with how bad she was at math, but Akito had managed to help her study enough that she passed. And now, it was over. High school had gone as quickly as it had come.

She fell asleep almost immediately, hoping that she would wake up early enough that nobody would be suspicious.

--

_She was in a hospital bed, and her stomach had a huge bulge in it. Not like she had put on some weight, but like she was… Pregnant._

_Sana looked around, expecting to see Akito sitting next to her and holding her hand, but he wasn't there. Instead, Aya and Fuka were._

"_You okay, girl?" Fuka asked softly. Sana nodded in reply, but she really had no clue what was going on._

"_Where's Akito?" she asked, almost scared to know the answer._

_Fuka and Aya shared a look that said they were silently agreeing to lie. It was obvious that Sana was still in denial, and they didn't want to upset her anymore right as she was about to have her baby._

"_He's not here yet… Too much traffic," Aya answered her quietly. "Umm… Tsuyoshi's out in the waiting room, so… We'll all be here for you." There was a bit of awkward silence before she continued. "Well… I'm going to go out so Tsuyoshi doesn't get lonely."_

_Sana nodded, and looked to Fuka as the door shut behind Aya. "So… What really happened?" After a few seconds of thinking, she started to panic. "Wait! Akito isn't dead or something, is he?! Oh my gosh, is he okay?!"_

_Fuka put her hands up to stop Sana. "No, no, calm down. Akito's alive and well… As far as we know."_

"_What do you mean 'as far as we know?'" Sana asked cautiously._

"_Come on, Sana, you have to stop denying it. Akito moved away almost a year ago, and he's not coming back."_

_Sana sat in silence, not wanting to believe it. "But… It _is_ his baby, right?" she asked._

_Fuka got a confused look on her face. "Yeah… Is there a reason why it wouldn't be?" Her eyes grew wide at the thought._

_Sana started to catch on to what Fuka was asking, and this time _she_ put her hands up, waving them back and forth quickly. "No, no, no! It has to be Akito's!" She unexpectedly started crying then. "But… Why didn't he stay… To help me?"_

_Fuka opened and closed her mouth, trying to find the words to tell her, but was stopped when Sana started screaming. "What's wrong?!" Fuka yelled at her friend._

"_I think the baby's coming!" Sana yelled back, trying not to swear or panic too much. However, the part about not panicking wasn't working very well._

"_Do the breathing exercises you practiced!" Fuka said. "I'll go get the doctor!"_

_Sana obeyed her best friend's orders and watched as Fuka ran out of the room, but somehow she knew that it would be too late by the time she got back._

_She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and looked down at it. She watched with wide eyes as the lump started moving around. "I don't think that's supposed to happen," she thought aloud._

_Sana saw a claw rip through the skin and the hospital gown that was over it, but she didn't feel any pain. Instead, she just gazed on, amazed at what was happening. Suddenly, something burst out of her. At first, it appeared to be a monster or something, but when it stopped moving, she saw that it looked like a mini-Akito, with the addition of fangs and claws._

_She seemed to remember something about Tsuyoshi telling her how Akito used to think he had burst from his own mother's stomach in the same way._

_This was her baby. This… Thing. But she loved it. It terrified her, but she loved it._

_Sana looked down at the blankets scattered around her, now covered with her own blood. Her own belly was shredded. That was when she started to scream. The baby started to cry. Everything seemed to swirl around her as Fuka ran back into the room with the doctor and they started screaming, too._

_She may have loved her baby, but this was not what she had expected or wanted. She had wanted a normal delivery, and this was definitely not it. This was hell._

--

Sana woke up, still shrieking and crying. She stopped when she realized that it was only a nightmare. Looking around, she didn't see a hospital room full of metal, but her own room, full of happy colors and… Bright light streaming in through the windows?

"What time is it?" Sana asked herself, about to turn to look at the clock.

"About three in the afternoon," she heard a voice to her left answer. She turned with a start and saw her mom there, sitting in the red mini-car she was constantly driving around the house.

"Really?!" Sana asked, surprised. "Oh my gosh, I'm late for school!" she yelled, jumping out of bed. What she wasn't expecting was her mother's hand, pushing her back down to the bed.

"Sana. Think about this. You've already graduated. Yesterday."

"Oh… Right… Thanks, Mama. My dream kind of… Distracted me," she said, unable to think of a better way to explain what had happened.

"I noticed," Misako replied. "You were screaming. Would you like to tell me what happened?"

"Well… Thanks for offering, but I'd rather not talk about it right now," Sana said, hoping her mother would let her go with just that and not push on.

"Okay… Then instead, you can tell me why you're sleeping so late… And why you snuck back in at five o' clock this morning."

Sana raced to find an acceptable answer. "I'm sorry, Mama… I was at a graduation party last night, and I kind of lost track of time." Well, it wasn't entirely a lie. Her and Akito _had_ gone to a graduation party for a while before heading back to his house.

Her mom searched her eyes, noticing that something was wrong with her explanation, but decided to let it go for now. She trusted her daughter enough to hope that nothing too bad had gone on at that "party" or wherever else she had been.

"Okay, Dear… Well, once you're ready, you can come down to breakfast. Or should I say, lunch," she said, smirking just a bit.

"Okay, Mama!" Sana replied happily. Despite everything that had happened in the past five years or so, she was still the same happy, hyper person who loved to try to help everyone out with their problems. Some dream wasn't going to ruin her day. "Oh, but I'm meeting Akito in a few hours," she remembered, deciding to tell her Ms. Kurata about their date ahead of time.

She eyed her daughter and then said, "Okay!" She didn't mind Sana going out with her boyfriend, despite the fact that she spent every possible minute with him. In fact, she was glad her daughter had chosen the serious boy who softened only for her. In Misako's opinion, it was one of the best choices Sana had ever made.

--

Glancing at the clock, Sana Kurata saw that it was five and then slipped on her shoes and checked her hair and make up in the mirror before rushing out the door. "Bye, Mama! Bye, Rei!" she called behind her as she slammed the door shut. She was about to run to the restaurant where she was meeting Akito, but stopped short when she saw him standing right outside the gate. She stopped and opened it, launching herself into his arms.

"Hi!" she yelled, giving him a quick kiss.

"You don't have to yell, you know. I'm right here," Akito said. He had changed throughout high school about as much as Sana had. Not much.

Sana grabbed his hand and started walking. Sure, they could drive now, but the restaurant was nearby and I was more fun to walk sometimes, anyways.

--

A few minutes later, the teenage couple arrived at Hama Sushi, the sushi bar that Fuka's uncle owned. It wasn't exactly the most romantic place for a date, but Sana was more than happy to go because she knew that Akito loved sushi.

They sat down at the counter and ordered. Sana took a few bites and then pushed the rest of it towards Akito for him to eat. He gave her a questioning look, but she just said, "I ate too much lunch today. I'm not really hungry right now." In reality, she felt like she was going to puke. However, she just sat there and talked to Akito, trying to ignore the feeling that something was swishing around in her stomach.

After a few minutes, she couldn't take it any longer and ran to the bathroom. Akito followed after her and stood outside the door, hearing the sound of her throwing up. He knocked softly on the door. "You okay?" he asked, concerned. The only reply he got was the sound of more vomiting. A few seconds later, he heard the toilet flush and the sink turned on for a few seconds.

Sana walked out with red, watery eyes. "Sorry," she whispered. "But I feel better now, so let's go back and sit down." She gave him one of her signature smiles, but he could see through her obvious lie.

"No, you aren't feeling better. I'm taking you home now."

"No, please don't," she said, pouting at him.

"I'm sorry, Sana, but I don't want you to get any more sick than you already are." Akito tilted his head down to kiss her on the top of her head. Then he put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and leading her out the door and back to her house.

--

Along the way, Sana had thrown up once more on the side of the road. It wasn't the most pleasant experience, but Akito was just glad she had made it over to the side of the street instead of just puking on him.

By the time they got to her house, she felt weak and was barely managing to stay standing, so he supported her while he rang the doorbell. When her mom came to open it, he picked Sana up and carried her upstairs to her room, setting her down gently on the bed. Her eyes were starting to droop, so he kissed her on the forehead, covered her with the blankets, said, "Get well soon," and left quietly.

--

_This time she'd had a normal delivery. It was the same baby, looking almost exactly like she imagined Akito did as a baby, but this time, it didn't have the claws and fangs._

_Sana was cradling her baby in her arms, still sitting in the hospital bed, with Tsuyoshi, Aya, and Fuka in chairs nearby._

_She wanted to love the baby, she really did. But when she looked at him, all she felt was hatred. She had no idea why, but she did. Suddenly, she pulled a dagger out of nowhere. Her friends all jumped towards her, trying to knock it out of her hands, but it was too late. She stabbed the baby to the sound of all her friends screaming._

--

Sana woke up, sitting bolt upright and hearing herself screaming. She covered her mouth quickly, hoping that nobody had heard her. When she brought her hands up, she felt her moist cheeks. Tears were streaming down her face, and she couldn't stop them no matter how hard she tried.

She laid back down and tried to get some more sleep since it was still very early in the morning, but every time she closed her eyes, she saw the dead baby laying in her arms and the bloody knife in her hand. So instead, she just stayed there and lay awake until her mom came in a few hours later.

"Sana, what was all that yelling I heard last night about?" she asked.

"What? Oh, it was nothing, Mama… Just a little nightmare."

"Stop lying to me, Sana. I know you've had terrible nightmares the past few nights. You haven't screamed in your sleep like that since you were seven," she said. "Would you like to tell me what they're about now?" It was more of a statement than a question, because she knew her daughter was getting sick of not being able to tell anyone.

"Oh, Mama… How did you raise me? And how did Keiko give birth to me?"

"What do you mean?" Misako asked, a bit confused about what Sana was trying to say or ask.

"… I could never be a Mama," Sana said sadly. "I… Had nightmares about having a baby that burst out of my stomach like in The Alien… And then… I had one about…" She couldn't even continue, because she had involuntarily started crying again, and the hiccups and the tightness in her throat made it hard for her to talk.

Ms. Kurata just sat on her daughter's bed, patting her back and waiting patiently until she could finish.

"I had one last night about… Killing my baby," she concluded slowly.

"Well, don't worry about that for now," her mom told her. "I know you would never do that in real life. Besides, there's no possible way you could be pregnant, right?"

There was a short pause. "… No, Mama," Sana said. It was one of the few times she had ever lied to her mom.

"Okay. Well, I'll leave you alone now," she said, hopping back into the little car and driving out of the room.

Sana suddenly felt nauseous, and she ran to the bathroom and threw up again. Luckily, she had a bathroom attached to her bedroom, so nobody else noticed. When she came out she said, "Ugh... I can't believe I'm getting sick right after I finally got out of high school."

She grabbed the phone and then sat back down on the bed. Then, she three-way called Fuka and Aya and told them about the nightmares she'd had the past few nights. The news was met with gasps, and they both asked her several times if she was okay. She assured them she was before hanging up and falling asleep. Thankfully, it was a dreamless sleep this time.

--

Aya had told Tsuyoshi about Sana's dreams, and he, in turn, had called Akito. He had just finished telling him about the nightmares and he heard silence on the other end.

"Hello? Akito? Are you okay over there?" he asked, getting worried when there was no reply.

Akito's eyes were wide. He had just realized that it was possible that Sana could be pregnant. However, he hadn't told anyone about that yet, not even Tsuyoshi, and he didn't think Sana had, either.

"Huh, what? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Umm… I'll call you back later, Tsuyoshi." He didn't wait for a reply before hanging up. Then, he hoped to God that Sana was on birth control.

--

The terrifying dreams continued, night after night, for about two more weeks, and so did the vomiting. It was worst in the mornings.

One day, Sana decided to call Fuka over and finally tell her what was going on. When she got there, Sana sat down on her bed and motioned for Fuka to join her.

"What's wrong, girl?" Fuka asked, concerned for her best friend.

"I… I slept with Akito," she said, waiting for the look of horror to appear on the other girl's face. Instead, Fuka was simply surprised. But she wasn't going to look down on her friend just for that. Encouraged, Sana continued. "And… I might be pregnant. I've been getting sick a lot." Suddenly, she burst into tears. It seemed like she had been doing that a lot lately.

"Oh my God… I'm so sorry, Sana," Fuka said, hugging her friend and crying with her. After a few minutes, she pulled away and looked Sana in the eye. "Let's get a test today."

The tears had finally stopped. Sana wiped her eyes and nodded silently, afraid that they would start again if she said anything.

--

They stood outside the store, trying to figure out what to do. It was embarrassing, having to buy the stupid thing, but Sana knew she had to do it.

"Here… I'll go in and buy it," Fuka said. "Reporters and paparazzi will be all over this story if anyone sees you buying a pregnancy test." She actually just wanted to protect her friend, because she could see that Sana was scared, but the paparazzi was a good excuse, too.

Sana nodded again and sat at a bench near the shop. A few minutes later, Fuka came back out with a plastic bag, blushing a bit, but smiling. "I got it. Now let's go back to your place.

--

A little while later, the two girls walked back into the bathroom and looked at the test with expressions of gloom.

Leaning down towards the counter to get a better view, Sana blanched. "I'm… Pregnant," she said, feeling like she was about to faint. Instead, she pushed Fuka out the door and barfed into the toilet again.

--

Author's Note: Okay, so, I know I messed some of that up a lot, especially in the first dream, but could you maybe forgive me?

Please review, whether you liked it or not. Should I continue this story or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm so sorry this is late! It's finals week, and I've had a ton of homework since Friday! Aahhh! But I think I should be able to get my updates on time from now on (check my profile to see when I plan to make those updates). Not that many people read this, much less care, but oh well… If you do, please forgive me for being late!

In case you didn't notice (How could you? I didn't put any references or anything… Yet…), this story is based on the manga.

Oh, and by the way, I'm sorry, but from here on out, I might start skipping a lot of time. It could be days, weeks, months, or maybe even years… You'll just have to wait and see. However, it will continue on as normal for a little while here, without any time jumps.

--

_Leaning down towards the counter to get a better view, Sana blanched. "I'm… Pregnant," she said, feeling like she was about to faint. Instead, she pushed Fuka out the door and barfed into the toilet again._

--

Fuka stood outside the bathroom door, pulling it closed behind her. She leaned against the wall, looking straight in front of her with a glazed look in her eyes. 'Oh my gosh, poor Sana!' she thought. 'She said it was possible, but I didn't think it would actually happen… Not to her, of all people!'

She heard the toilet flush and then the sink running and turned to see the door open beside her. Sana walked out, clutching her stomach and hanging her head. Fuka couldn't see her expression because her hair was covering most of her face, but it must not have been good. "Are you okay, Sana?" she asked.

Sana nodded, but didn't say anything. She went over to her bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling with the same glazed look Fuka had just a minute ago. Her friend came and sat by her on the edge of the bed.

Sana sat up, hanging her head again so Fuka wouldn't see her face. She was supposed to be the one that was always happy and hyper, no matter how bad the situation was. The only person who ever saw her weak side was Akito. 'Oh God… Akito! What am I going to do? I can't just tell him! Or can I? What will he think?' A million similar thoughts raced through Sana's mind as she started panicking, thinking about what his reaction would be for the first time since she considered the fact that she might be pregnant.

Fuka turned to her friend, who was obviously starting to get scared, and pulled her into a hug. Sana hugged her back, bursting into tears. "Fuka… What do I do?" she asked between sniffs.

"I… I don't know, Sana… I don't know."

"He'll… He'll hate me," Sana said.

Fuka gently pushed her friend away, standing up. "No, he won't!" she yelled. She wasn't about to let Sana give up so easily. "You and me both know that Akito would stick by you through anything!"

Sana nodded, wiping the tears off her face, but she only half believed what Fuka was telling her.

Seeing that Sana had calmed down just the slightest bit. "I'm sorry, Sana…" Then, all the logical thoughts started piling into her mind and she asked, "So… Are you going to keep it?"

"Yeah… I once told Keiko that I was glad she had me, because if she didn't, then I wouldn't know this world… I would be one of the biggest hypocrites on Earth if I didn't have my baby… And I'm older than she was, too."

"Well, that's good I guess… But are you going to tell your mom? And… What about Akito?" Fuka asked a bit nervously. She didn't want to bring up the topic of Akito after Sana had just freaked out, but she knew the matter had to be settled soon.

"Mama? Well, I have to tell her. I'm going to need her help with this… And Akito…" Sana bit her lip, hoping that Fuka wouldn't yell at her for what she was about to say, but knowing that she would. "I can't tell him. Not until I have to, anyways. When it starts showing, then I'll tell him. But not until then."

"Sana!" Fuka shook her head, looking at the ground and forcing herself to calm down. "…Fine, as long as he finds out eventually."

"Yeah… Eventually…" Sana said, trailing off and spacing out again.

Fuka worried about her friend. It wasn't like her to keep spacing out like this.

Suddenly, Sana practically jumped off the bed, completely alert again. "Will you stay with me when I tell Mama?" she asked, looking happier than she felt.

Fuka nodded. "Of course… Are you going to tell anyone else?"

"Well… I'm going to tell Aya… And I would tell Rei, but he might go a bit insane… I think I'll let Mama deal with him."

"I understand… But _when_ are you going to tell your mom?" Fuka was getting sick of asking nonstop questions, but she knew that they were questions that needed to be answered now so Sana could plan out what was going to happen. There were a lot of other things that needed to be planned, too, but those could wait until later, so she wasn't entirely overwhelmed.

Sana thought for a few seconds before replying. "Right now!" she said, determined to get it over with as quickly as possible.

Fuka's eyes widened as she stood up. _She_ wasn't ready to go downstairs and talk to Ms. Kurata yet. "Are you sure you're ready?" she asked uncertainly.

Sana nodded wildly. "Oh no," she said, looking nauseous. Fuka moved out of her way so she could get to the bathroom after seeing that Sana's face was almost turning green. Then, she sat back down on the bed to wait until she was done.

--

Fuka and Sana walked slowly down the stairs, but Sana still managed to trip. Luckily, Fuka caught her wrist and pulled her back. "Be careful, Girl! If you keep doing that, you're going to end up falling on your stomach and killing the baby!" Fuka was a bit panicked, but she was sure that would make Sana be more cautious.

Sana just nodded and continued down the stairs and into the living room, this time watching her steps closely.

They sat down on the couch together. Shimura walked by, and Sana said, "Shimura, could you please get Mama for me?" She didn't wait to look for the maid's nod. Instead, she just stared down at her feet. She heard footsteps leave the room and another set come in a few minutes later. They stopped at the chair across from her. Sana slowly looked up into her mother's eyes.

"You called?" she asked.

Sana nodded and gulped. She opened her mouth, but no words came out, so she looked to Fuka for support. Fuka just silently nodded, signaling for her to tell her mom what had happened… And what was going to happen.

"I…" Sana stopped for a minute, unable to choke out the words. Misako waited patiently. Whatever her daughter had to say was obviously big if she was this hesitant to say it. Sana looked back down at the ground, unable to hold her mother's gaze. "I… I'm pregnant!" she burst out, running to hug her mom as tears streamed down her face suddenly. "Mama… I'm going to have a baby… Mama… Mama…" she repeated over and over again, getting quieter each time. She didn't know what else to say, and didn't think she could have said anything even if she _did_ know what she wanted to say.

"It's okay," Misako said, 'shushing' and rubbing her daughter's back. "I thought it might be something like this."

At that statement, Sana pulled back, eyes widening in surprise. Her vision was blurry, so she wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and continued to stare at her mom. "Really?" she asked, her voice jerky from the crying.

Ms. Kurata nodded. "Do you really think I don't know what you were doing when you snuck into the house at five A.M.?" she asked skeptically. Sana blushed from the combination of the rhetorical question and the feeling of Fuka's stare, which was aimed at the back of her head.

Sana hung her head again, but she was feeling much better already, thanks to her mother's reassurances and comforting words.

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes, with Sana still hugging her mom, until Misako cut it short. "Well, I'm going to assume the father is Akito Hayama," she said, and Sana went back to the couch to sit next to her best friend, bobbing her head up and down. "Well then, have you already told him about your little… Situation?" Despite the fact that she felt sorry for the girl sitting across from her, she was still finding this the slightest bit funny and was smirking, and you could practically hear it in her voice.

Sana glared slightly at her mother's tone, but shook her head.

"Well, you're going to have to sooner or later," she said, serious now.

"I choose later," Sana said, standing up and motioning for Fuka to come with her, back upstairs to her room. Ms. Kurata let them go, deciding that she would leave the rest of this subject for another day. She didn't want her daughter to become too stressed out because of everything that happened that day.

--

Up in Sana's room, the girls were sitting on her bed again, silent, until she grabbed the phone off of her dresser. She quickly dialed a number she knew well, especially with how often she had been calling it over the past few weeks.

"Hello?"

"… This is Sana Kurata, could I please talk to Aya?"

There was another pause, and then Sana told Aya the news. She said she would be right over, and a little while later, the three girls were all in her room, hugging each other, and Aya and Fuka decided to spend the night with Sana.

--

(Author's Note: Sorry, people, this is where it starts skipping time…)

Almost a month went by, and luckily, Sana still wasn't showing. This was lucky because she still wasn't ready to tell anyone else, not even Akito. _Especially_ Akito.

They kept going on dates like usual, but Sana didn't eat as much, and she had to force herself not to throw up what she _did_ eat. However, it was getting a lot easier. The morning sickness was less intense, but she was starting to get some really weird cravings.

One of the strangest yet had been a pickle, banana, and peanut butter sandwich. Shimura had given her a questioning look, but had gone off to make it anyways. After a while, she had managed to figure out what was happening on her own. Rei, on the other hand, was being too stupid to guess (or maybe he was just in denial, who knows?), so Misako had to tell him.

He then spent the rest of that day and night in his room, crying about how "his little Sana" was "growing up too fast." Within a few days, he had gotten over it and started trying to plan out everything, which was ruined by the fact that they didn't even know the gender yet.

So, back to the present. Sana was with Akito at the famous gazebo that held so many memories for them. Sana leaned to her right, her head resting on her boyfriend's shoulder, and she sighed contently, but she realized that he was tense and had been talking even less than usual. Sitting up, she turned towards him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Akito looked at her, for once unable to hide the sadness in his eyes. It didn't show as much as he felt it, but it was still there. That alone was enough to scare Sana.

"I… I have to move to the U.S. with Dad again," he said quietly, looking down at the ground instead of the girl sitting next to him. He was scared that she might get Doll Syndrome again, but he forced himself not to think about it. That is, until he looked up to see her staring at him, expressionless.

Akito sighed in relief when he saw her slight smile. "Well… We'll still be okay, right? I mean, you'll be back eventually," Sana said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than him.

Akito hugged her. "Yeah," he whispered. "We'll be okay. We made it through last time, right?"

Sana nodded, burrowing her head into his shoulder.

Suddenly, Akito tensed again. Sana looked up at him, questioning. He gently pushed her head back down, holding her close. He didn't want to have to see those big brown eyes when he said what he was about to. "I have to stay… For about five years this time."

Sana gasped, jerking back and staring at him again. She remembered the little human that was growing in her stomach, and she seemed to shrink a bit. She wasn't ready to tell him yet, but she couldn't have the baby without him, either. "But… But… Why?!" she shrieked, starting to cry again. It seemed like she was doing that a lot lately. She stood up, and so did Akito. "Why can't you stay?! You're old enough to live by yourself now!" Sana clenched her hands into fists and started banging on Akito's chest, but it was half-hearted, and he could barely feel it.

Akito hugged her again, and she nearly collapsed into his arms. She was exhausted. Too much was happening all at once.

"I can't stay because I don't have the money for a house," he replied. He was going to have to have enough logic for both of them for now. "I'm going to keep living with Dad and Natsumi until I finish my karate training and can get a job as an instructor. Then, I'll wait until I get enough cash to buy a house. Then I'll come back to Japan, get my own place, and try to find a job here." Akito stopped talking for a second before continuing. "Besides, we still have a lot of time to make up for."

Sana nodded in understanding. At least, that's what it was supposed to be. Instead, it was a defeated nod. She had given up, because she knew he'd made up his mind. Then, she decided she was going to tell him.

It was now or never.

"…Akito?"

"Yeah?"

"I…" There was a long silence.

"Yeah?" Akito repeated.

"I'm…"

"What is it?" he asked gently, but he was starting to get annoyed that she wouldn't just come out and say whatever it was.

"I'm… Really sad that you have to go," she finished lamely. 'Dammit. I couldn't say it, even now. I'm pathetic,' Sana thought.

Akito looked at her, a bit surprised. 'Was that all? And she couldn't just say that?' he thought in confusion. "Yeah… Me too. I wish I could stay here… With you. But I can't," he replied.

Looks like that "now or never" just turned into "never."

--

Okay, so I finally finished the second chapter! What do you think? Please review! I need to know what you guys think so I can improve!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been updating. Distractions galore, as usual! I hope that this chapter makes up for it! And once again, thanks to my reviewers! And sorry, there's a lot of time skipping this chapter… And it skips at random times, because even though my writer's block is partially gone, it apparently doesn't want me to write transitions… Sorry!

--

'He's gone.'

Sana stared up into the sky, watching the plane until it was out of sight.

'He's gone.'

He had given her a quick kiss, walked towards the plane, took one last look back, and left.

'He's gone.'

Sana allowed one small tear to fall from her eye, and it rolled down her cheek and off her face. She didn't bother to wipe away the trail it left behind. She just kept staring up at where she thought the plane would be by now. It wasn't until Fuka put a comforting hand on her shoulder that she used her sleeve to wipe it away.

'He's gone.' Yes, that was the only thought in her head right now. Sure, there were other thoughts in the back of her mind, but that one kept pushing all of them away, no matter how much she wanted it to stop. Sana couldn't believe that he left her again. And this time, he wouldn't even be coming back for another five years. Finally, the thoughts pushing at the back of her mind were released, but they were even worse now.

'Will he forget about me? What about the baby? Will he ever find out about it?'

When she felt Aya's hand on her other shoulder and looked over to see her and Tsuyoshi giving her sympathetic smiles, she glanced at the sky one more time before turning to leave, following her mother and Rei.

--

Sana looked in the mirror, standing sideways to show the bulge in her belly more obviously. It had been almost seven months since she found out that there was a baby growing in her stomach. The doctor had asked if she wanted to keep the gender a surprise, and she said yes.

Almost everyone in Japan knew she was pregnant now. Aya had told Tsuyoshi almost right away. Other than that, everyone else had figured it out at school, while watching television, or through the tabloids. She had kept working until a month or two ago, so the rumors went around quickly.

For a while, Sana had been a bit worried that people would think she was just gaining a lot of weight, but now she could easily see the difference between gaining weight and being pregnant.

Now, Fuka, Aya, and Tsuyoshi were the main people who visited her, but occasionally, Hisae, Mami, or one of her other middle school and high school friends would stop by. About once a month, Naozumi would even check up on her. At first, he had been furious at Akito for his and Sana's little 'mistake.' Sana had calmed him down, though, and told him she was happy that she was having a baby. After that, he just seethed silently and tried to be a good friend to her.

Akito was one of the people she tried not to think about. It didn't work very well, but she still tried. At first, they had called or written letters to each other every day. Then, they started to lose contact a bit. The calls and letters went down to once a week, then once a month, and finally, they just… Stopped. Sana hadn't heard from him in almost two months, around the same time she quit working.

Now, she mostly sat around the house, but she did some light exercises that were recommended by her doctor. Sana was still just as perky as ever, too. She had slowly gotten over the fact that her boyfriend was in America, and could live life normally now. Well, as normal as life could get for Sana, anyways.

Turning away from the mirror, Sana heard her mother calling for her and walked downstairs to find her.

--

Tsuyoshi, Aya, and Fuka were sitting in the waiting room, where they had been for longer than any of them bothered to keep track of. Well, Tsuyoshi and Aya were sitting, and Fuka was pacing around in anxiousness. Tsuyoshi saw the nervous look on his girlfriend's face and squeezed her hand gently, giving her a small smile.

Sana was having the baby. She hadn't allowed anyone in the room but her mom. Rei was in the waiting room, too, on the opposite side of the room as Sana's friends. He kept bouncing his foot, rubbing his hands together, and glancing up at the door to Sana's room over and over again. Asako patted his back, whispering, "Calm down, she'll be fine." His fears were eased the slightest bit, but he was still nervous.

Suddenly, the doctor walked out and quietly shut the door behind him. "The baby's been born. Ms. Kurata has requested to see Fuka Matsui." Fuka turned in a jerky movement towards the doctor when she heard her name, but he kept talking. "She said the rest of you could come in a few minutes."

Fuka went into the room that the doctor had just come out of and continued on towards the hospital bed. Sana was holding the newborn baby, which had already been washed and had a diaper on and a blanket wrapped around it. It was a baby boy, and he looked like his father except for two facts. The first was that it had no hair. The second was… He was smiling.

Fuka looked up from the baby to Sana, who looked like extremely tired. "How was it?" she asked.

"Hell," Sana answered simply. Fuka grimaced and looked down at her feet. But Sana wasn't done talking. "Seeing the baby afterwards? Heaven," she said, smiling weakly.

Misako gently took the baby boy into her arms as Sana started looking like she was going to fall asleep. In another minutes, she was out. "She decided to name him Kosuke," she told Fuka, smiling.

--

It had been about another seven months. Sana was holding Kosuke. "C'mon Sweetie," she cooed in that high-pitched voice that people reserved for talking to babies. "Say 'Mama.'" She had been doing this for a month or two now, telling the little boy that she was Mama, and trying to get him to say it.

"Mama," he said, putting a short pause between the syllables. The day had finally come when he said his first word! Sana rested her baby on her lap and clapped, screaming for her own mom. When the author rushed into the room in her little red car, Sana started shouting at her.

"Mama, Mama! Kosuke said Mama!" The kid in Sana was still obvious, even though she was 18 now and a mother. All of her friends and family were glad that she had kept that same personality, though.

There was a crib in both the living room and Sana's own room, so she set her child down in the crib that was in the living room and started randomly dancing.

"That's wonderful!" Ms. Kurata said, watching her daughter, tempted to join in the dancing.

--

((Author's Note: Sorry, there's a _big_ time skip here!))

Akito stepped off the airplane and looked around at the country that he had called his home almost five years ago and would again soon.

'I wonder how everyone's doing. Do they even live in the same places anymore?' he thought. Then, he allowed himself to think about the person that he'd been trying not to think about for years. 'How's Sana doing? Does she have a new boyfriend now?' It hurt to think about, but he knew he had to consider the possibility. He just hoped it wasn't that pretty boy, Naozumi.

"Well, I guess I'll go try to find them all," he thought aloud as he walked into the airport to get his luggage.

--

Author's Note: Sorry it was such a short chapter! And about the huge time skip there! I just really didn't want to write about so much time… Sorry again!

Please leave a review! They make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: After this chapter, this story is going to be put on hold so I can work on a story for TwilightRose2's July contest… Sorry! I'm not sure how long it'll be on hold for, but my other Kodocha stories are only getting one more update each, too.

Oh, about the name changing thing (you'll understand soon enough)… I'm sure it can't happen in real life, but it does here, so sorry!

--

The first place Akito decided to go was Tsuyoshi's house. He was surprised when Aya answered the door.

He was even more surprised when she squealed, "Oh my gosh, Akito!" and hugged him. "Come in, come in!" she said, grinning. "It's so good to see you again! I bet Tsuyoshi will be ecstatic that you're back!" When Akito had stopped contacting Sana, he'd stopped contacting everyone else, too.

Aya practically dragged him into the living room, where he saw Tsuyoshi sitting on a couch. He sat down in a chair opposite Tsuyoshi and looked around the room. It hadn't changed much in the past five years, but obviously there were some differences. Like the brightly colored (mostly pink) things around the room. And the fact that Aya was there, and obviously not just visiting.

Noticing Akito's sideways glances, Tsuyoshi said, "Oh! That's right! I forgot you've been gone so long that you don't know… We're married now!"

"Oh… That's great…" Akito said, wondering just how much he'd missed while he was in America. "So, what else changed?"

Tsuyoshi thought about it and realized what it was specifically that Akito wanted to know about. "Just about nothing. And no, Sana doesn't have a new boyfriend," he said, smirking slightly. "But I think she _will_ have something to tell you. There are quite a few things, actually."

"Like what?" Akito asked. He was relieved by the fact that she didn't have another boyfriend, though.

"You have to find that out for yourself. I'm not going to get you out of seeing her."

"Whatever."

They talked for a while longer, although Aya just sat there and held her husband's hand, not saying much.

"Well, it was great catching up with you, but now I think you need to go see Sana," Tsuyoshi said, giving his friend a knowing look. "Besides, we have plans with Aya's parents tonight.

Akito shrugged, waved at the couple, and left, wandering slowly towards her street. When he got near her mansion, he was surprised to see a little boy who was about four years old.

--

"Why'd you tell him we had plans?" Aya asked, confused. "You know that they got cancelled a week ago."

"He needs to go see Sana. They have a bit too much to catch up on," he said, referring to their son.

"Oh," Aya said, feeling stupid. "Right."

--

"Hi, Mister!" the little boy said, waving at Akito.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" Akito asked, squatting down so he could be at eye level with the kid.

"Yeah, but you're not a stranger," he replied thoughtfully.

Not bothering to wonder about what the boy meant, Akito said, "So what's your name?" He was trying to procrastinate on going to talk to the actress whose house he was currently standing in front of.

"Kosuke Hayama!" Akito blinked at the last name, but knew that it was just a coincidence. "But Mama's last name is different. She said she wanted me to have part of Daddy, so she gave me his name!"

"What's your mom's last name?" he asked curiously while doing the math. It was possible that maybe, just maybe, this kid was his.

"Kurata!" Kosuke replied happily.

At that, Akito just about passed out. It couldn't be. Could it? Then, he remembered something the boy had said a minute ago. "So, why did you say I'm not a stranger?" he asked. He knew for sure that he'd never seen Kosuke in his life.

"Well, Mama gave me some pictures she took a long time ago. She told me you're Daddy!" he said, running the last few steps to Akito and jumping towards him in a hug.

Akito just stayed there, shell shocked, for a few minutes before taking Kosuke's hand and asking, "That's your house, right?" and pointing at the mansion. When he nodded, Akito led him up to the door and knocked.

Sana answered, staring at her child and his father, before slowly moving sideways, pulling the door open with her. She led them to a couch silently, still not believing her eyes. Finally, she said something. "I guess we have a lot to talk about."

"No duh," Akito replied.

--

Author's Note: Sorry that the chapter was so short! I felt like I needed to end it there.

Well, until the next time I update, bye!


End file.
